Motorcycles
by Pen Name Is Invalid
Summary: There's something about motorcycles. I suppose it's something about the way you cut through the wind, or how any sound besides the roaring wind falls deaf to your ears. It was my love of motorcycles that started my love for Lovino. Romano/Fem!Germany


There's something about motorcycles. I'm sure that you can get a bigger rush from bungee jumping or sky diving, but then those aren't really things you can do every day, or when you want to get from one place to another. Motorcycles are the only form of transportation that can give me that rush I love. I suppose it's something about the way you cut through the wind and the world just whirls right passed you, or how any other sound besides the roaring wind falls deaf to your ears. It wasn't the same if you lounged in a car, seated safely in the leather or polyester seats, constricted by a seat belt. I loved to feel free, and I supposed there was just this feeling of passing the world and its inhabitants behind in the dust.

My brother used to have a motorcycle. It was an old battered blue thing, way passed its prime, but Gilbert loved it regardless. I remember I used to beg him to let me ride it, and he always gave me the same excuses. "You're to young," or "You'll get hurt." Finally one day he let me ride around with him. I had never forgotten that feeling of the wind thrashing around me wildly, or the way the machine rumbled underneath me.

I remember that almost the moment—after three years of begging—that my brother had agreed to get my one of my own, I dragged him to the nearest shop. There, I saw a beautiful black thing. I fell in love with it the moment my eyes landed on it. Even now, it still sits in my garage, not a trace of dust on it.

I'm guessing it was my love of motorcycles that started my love for Lovino. He was the only one—besides my brother of course—that understood and loved the rush it gave. Maybe it had been the way I met him, when he had pulled up to his brother's house in that slick red vehicle. I'm not really sure, but I know that Italian had me in the palm of his hand pretty quickly.

I remember that day, when I met him. I had been at Feliciano's—who I had known way before meeting Lovino—house because he had invited me over for dinner. We were just finishing up the cooking when I heard the familiar sound of an engine coming into the driveway. I ignored the shudder of anticipation I had every time a motorcycle was near.

"What was that?" I had asked. At the time, I had not been informed that Feliciano had invited Lovino over.

I wonder if things would have played out differently if I had known he was coming. Probably not, considering Feliciano probably wouldn't tell me his brother had a motorcycle, and I quite honestly wouldn't be expecting him to. One time, I had offered to give Feliciano a ride, but the poor boy had been to afraid. The cheery Italian had told me that him and his brother were very much alike, so I would've never figured he had a motorcycle of his own. But he did.

"Oh no, Louise, I didn't tell you I invited my brother to join us for dinner! I hope you're not mad!" Feliciano exclaimed and started muttering nonsense apologies.

"Don't worry about it, Feliciano. Let's just go out to greet him." Looking back, I shouldn't have said that. Maybe, if I hadn't seen him on that machine, things would've ended up different. But maybe not.

"Veh~ Okay, let's go! Don't worry about the things Lovino says, he doesn't mean it." Feliciano had cheered up rather quickly.

I remember being confused by his words, and I didn't know what he meant at the time.

I dried off my hands and followed Feliciano outside, and he pulled up. I suppose it was the glaring olive eyes, or the unblemished sun-kissed skin, but the moment he pulled off that red helmet and revealed his face, I had trouble keeping the heat from rising to my face. He was so... attractive. There was definitely a resemblance between Feliciano and his brother, but Lovino just had something his brother didn't. There was something in those perfect green eyes. It would take months before I was able to name that one thing he had. Spirit.

Feliciano carelessly threw his arms around his brother's neck, causing him to stumble slightly as he was still seated on the motorcycle.

"Get off!" He had chided, pushing his brother off.

I had managed to keep down that blush when I had seen him, but hearing his voice, I practically melted. What was happening to me? I had been attracted to people before in the past, but it was never like this; never this intense with someone I hadn't even known.

He seemed to finally notice me, and I had trouble keeping my composure underneath his piercing gaze. I walked up to him and stuck out my hand. "I'm Louise, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He stared at my hand for a while, like he would catch a disease, and slowly took hold of it. I tried to ignore the shock it gave me. "Oh. Feli always talks about you when he comes over. Damn bastard is so annoying. You know, you're not what I expected." I wasn't sure if had meant that in an insulting manor, or not, I had just kept my mouth shut in fear of saying something stupid.

* * *

As the day waned, I learned more about Lovino. I had learned that he had a thing for tomatoes, and he had a garden in his yard. I learned, courtesy of Feliciano, that he was a bit of a flirt, but very loyal when he found a girl he really liked. He liked the color red, and he was three years older than me (I'm twenty, he's twenty-three), and he had a foul mouth. I suppose he learned about me too, but I never bothered to ask about that. Anyway, I was thankful nobody had brought up motorcycles, but it was short-lived when it seemed like Feliciano had read my mind and opened his mouth.

"Say Lovi, you know Louise rides motorcycles too!" He beamed as if he had said a good thing. I guess he did, but for some reason I didn't really want Lovino to know.

"Really?" He sat up, suddenly interested in me, or rather, what I did.

I managed a nod, still trying to get used to his gaze. What was wrong with me? I opened my mouth, which had become extremely dry, and managed a response. "Yes, my brother taught me a few years ago."

"That reminds me!" Feliciano burst. "Lovi knows your brother! Lovi, you remember Gilbert Beilschmidt, right?"

Lovino sneered at his name, as if he had some horrible memory. Really though, with my brother, I wasn't surprised with what he said next. "Yeah, I remember him, he used to torment me all throughout high school. I swear if Toni and that perverted Frenchman didn't stop me, I would've crushed his balls. Dumb asses were his best friends too."

"Do you mean Antonio and Francis?" I waited for Lovino's sharp nod before I continued speaking. "I know them, they come over to our apartment from time to time to hang out with my _bruder_. How do you know them?"

Feliciano answered for him. "Antonio and Lovino are like best friends! They grew up together and he knows Lovi better than anyone, even better than me! I was thinking about inviting him but he said he was busy."

Lovino was pouting in his seat. "Thank god that idiot didn't come. And he isn't my best friend!"

"If it means anything, I apologize for all the things my brother did to you in the past." I spoke with sympathy. I knew my brother wasn't the nicest person in the world.

"Whatever, it was a long time ago. Doesn't matter anymore. You know your brother's a dick though?" Lovino smirked at me, crossing his arms. He seemed, expectant. It was like he was waiting for a snide remark.

"_Fratello_! Don't bad mouth Louise's big brother, it's not nice!" Feliciano cried, waving his hands frantically.

"Feliciano, it's fine. I'm not mad at all." I smiled at Lovino. "I know, he's a real handful sometimes."

Lovino gave me a grin and raised his brows at me. "That's an understatement."

I'm not sure what it was about that small conversation where we picked fun at my brother, but it just became easy to talk to Lovino. I relaxed and I actually enjoyed his presence in the house. Even when he had brought up the topic of my motorcycle riding, I answered with a small smile on my face. He wasn't so bad, and I wasn't a nervous wreck around him any more.

Finally when it was time for me to go, I called up Gilbert and waited for him to pick up.

"The is the awesome Gil, what the hell do you want?"

I shook my head at him. Typical Gilbert, not to look at the caller I.D. "_Bruder_, I need you to come pick me up now."

"Eh? Sorry Lou, I can't. I'm already four beers in and I am not risking a D.U.I for you. Just get Feli to give you a ride home." Gilbert kept going, never giving me a chance to answer. "And don't give me that 'I don't want to impose' shit. Sorry Louise."

"You little- Gil, you promised me!" I snapped into the phone before I let out string of curses in German.

"I love you!" Gilbert yelled out before he hung up on me.

I stared at the phone clutched in my hand and sighed in annoyance. At that time, I didn't have a way to get home, and I was not going to stay at Feliciano's house.

"Need a ride home?"

I turned around to find Lovino looking at me sheepishly, his hands deep in his pockets. I shook my head No. "I wouldn't like to impose-"

"Eh, it's no big deal. I was just about to head home anyway. You still live in that apartment a few miles away, right?" He asked, walking up to me.

"Yes, but how do you know where I live?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well, not to long ago Toni, that bastard, took my over to your brother's place to hang out. It was hell on earth, but still remember where it was." He shrugged, the pinkness slowly leaving from his cheeks. "So, what do you say? I don't have all damn day."

"If it wouldn't be that much trouble, then yes." I nodded and we headed for the door.

I told Feliciano the plan and he gave me this smile, like he knew something I didn't. I'd admit that I was a bit nervous about riding with him, but I was also excited. I climbed on the red motorcycle behind Lovino, and nervously wrapped my arms around his waist.

I may have been nervous, but as we were pulling away, I lost myself in the wind. I'm really not sure if I began to nuzzle his neck, or if I tightened my grip around him, all I remember is how good Lovino smelled. I knew without a doubt in my mind that this wouldn't be the last time Lovino and I rode together. And I was right.

It hadn't taken long after that ride where we had made it a regular thing. He would drive around the town in the darkest of night, and I would be seated right behind him, my arms wrapped around his waist. There was something about riding with Lovino that had added an extra kick to riding, and I'm afraid I had become addicted. I was addicted to the Italian boy with the olive eyes.

Then, I remember that one clear night when he stopped the motorcycle, and we shared a sweet kiss. Our first kiss.

I suppose now that I look back at it, I was right to be worried to moment I met Lovino. But, I didn't really care. So long as Lovino and I were together, I could have that feeling of losing myself in a ride. Always.

* * *

_A/N - The idea came to me when my father picked my up from my cousin's house yesterday on his motorcycle. It was like one in the morning and it was awesome._

_It's my headcanon that Romano and Germany can bond over motorcycles._

_Ugh, I know Romano is all OOC. Fem!Germany is too. Eh..._


End file.
